Sasuke, My Hero
by Chimi Wila chan
Summary: Karin bertemu denganya di saat ia tengah ketakutan. Karin terpesona sejak pertama melihat dia. "Sasuke" ia takan melupakannya. dan bagaimana jika ia bertemu kembali dalam keadaan yang berbeda. bertemu orang yang sama tapi berbeda sifat, masihkah Karin menyebutnya penyelamatnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic by Chimi WIila Chan**

**Warning: typo akut. Ooc dan lainnya**

**Chapter 1**

Seorang gadis kecil berlari kegirangan di taman belakang rumahnya. Berlari sambil menyeret boneka teddy bear yang telah kotor ternodai oleh tanah. Tawanya semakin pecah, saat ia melihat dua ekor kupu-kupu menari-nari di atas kepalanya. ia mengikuti gerakan sang kupu yang terbang dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Teddy bear yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, ia lepaskan. Ia menari laksana ballerina kecil. Surai merahnya berterbangan tertiup angin. Bergoyang mengikuti irama dari bibir cherrynya.

"Karin..! jangan ke sana! Berbahaya!" sebuah suara perintah terdengar dari kejauhan.

Gadis kecil bernama Karin itu menoleh. Manik merahnya menemukan sang ibunda tercinta tengah berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya. Mengajak Karin untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Karin menunduk sedih, wajahnya ia palingkan ke arah dimana ia melihat dua ekor kupu-kupu yang masih terbang bebas menari-nari. Dengan wajah muram, ia berjalan menuju tempat ibunya berada.

"Hei, kenapa cemberut seperti itu, sayang?" sang ibu bertanya, ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang anak.

"Karin bosan, di sini Karin tak memiliki teman, kenapa Karin tak boleh pergi keluar sih,bu?" Tanya Karin penasaran. Kenapa orangtuanya tak memperbolehkan dirinya keluar dari rumah? Selama ini, Karin selalu terkurung di dalam mansion Uzumaki ini. Hanya para maid yang selalu menemani, setiap kali ayah ibunya pergi. Ia juga ingin pergi seperti mereka. Melihat suasana kota, mendengar keramaian dan memiliki teman. Permintaan Karin tak muluk bukan? dia hanya ingin merasakan seperti anak lain rasakan. Ia bosan bila terus bermain dengan para maid. Ia ingin merasakan bermain dengan anak sebayanya. Jikalau ada, itu hanya sepupunya, Naruto Namikaze, putra bibi Kushina yang saat ini berada di Konoha. Itupun kalau keluarga Namikaze berkunjung ke Uzushio.

"Karin.. di luar sana membahayakan untukmu. Bukankah ibu sudah mengatakanya berulang kali." Kata ibu Karin. Ia tak mengerti, apa yang tengah dipikirkan anaknya itu? Ia sudah sering menerima pertanyaan seperti itu dan ia juga menjawabnya dengan hal yang sama seperti saat ini.

"Kenapa berbahaya bu? Karin tak merasakan adanya bahaya ko, bu." Ujar Karin setengah merajuk.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya, turuti saja!" ucap ibu Karin dengan tegas.

Karin semakin menunduk. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang tak dibolehkan keluar? Kenapa hanya dirinya yang tak tahu dunia luar? Dn kenapa harus dirinya yang dikekang orangtuanya? Kenapa harus dia yang merasakan semua ini? Rasa kebebasannya terenggut, kenapa.. kenapa Tuhan?

Karin menahan cairan bening yang bertumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, menceritakan segala yang ada di dalam benaknya. Melukiskan kesakitan yang mendera batinya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, akhirnya jatuh bebas terurai di pipinya. Mengalir deras menuju dagunya. Sesak itu semakin menjadi. Ia tak sanggup menahan isakan yag akan lolos dari bibirnya. Walau pelan, isak itu keluar.

Dari balik rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, ia melihat sang ibunda tengah berbicara dengan salah satu maid kepercayaannya. Belum ada 5 menit, sosok ibunya pergi meninggalkan dirinya, pergi bersama maid yang tadi mendatangi ibunya.

Karin mendongak dan mulai mengusap jejak-jejak air matanya. Ini saatnya yah, inilah saat bagi Karin untuk menikmati pemandangan luar. Bisikan-bisikan itu terus terdengar, membujuk Karin untuk menuruti.

Sekeliling Karin tak ada satupun yang mengawasi. Jadi,Jikalau ia pergi pun takan ada yang tahu, kan? Ia akan pulang sebelum senja. Yah, itu ide yang bagus.

Karin menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dengan hutan secara bergantian. Menimang, apakah ia perlu melakukannya hanya untuk mengetahui dunia luar? Ada keraguan dalam hati Karin. Bagaimana kalau ibunya mencarinya? Dan bagaimana kalau sampai ayahnya tahu dan memarahinya?

Membuang segala keraguannya, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah hutan.

"Maaf ibu, Karin akan segera kembali."

Karin tak berhenti tersenyum, melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan matanya. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Karin merasakan kebebasan di tanganya. Tawa riuhnya menggema ketika ia mendengar burung-burung bernyanyi bersahutan. Melompat dan berputar, Karin menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti melodi alam.

Karin berjalan berjingkat-jingkat, mencoba menangkap kupu-kupu yang tengah asyik menghisap madu. Wajah Karin terlipat saat melihat kupu-kupu tadi terbang tinggi, gagal ia tangkap.

Tapi, raut itu lekas terganti dengan binar-binar kebahagiaan. Melihat bunga berwarna-warni menyapa indra penglihatannya. Karin segera berlari kegirangaan menghampiri taman bunga tersebut. Memetik beberapa tangkai dan menghirupnya. Semerbak mewangi membelai indera penciuman Karin.

"Aku ingin menikmati ini semua tiap hari, Tuhan." Gumam lirih Karin.

Semilir angin lembut membuat Karin sedikit menguap. Ia baringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput-rumput liar. Memandang langit biru tak berawan. Semakin lama ia merasakan rasa kantuknya semakin datang. Ia pejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan manik merahnya. Terlelap dalam kegembiraan hatinya.

"KARIIINNN"

Suasana berbeda terlihat di dalam mansion Uzumaki. Seluruh penghuni di sana di buat bingung oleh hilangnya sang heiress muda aka Karin Uzumaki. Seluruh maid dan pengawal dikerahkan untuk menelusur ke setiap sudut mansion Uzumaki.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menangis tersedu-sedan sembari melafalkan nama anaknya. Di sanpingnya berdiri seorang pria, suami dari wanita itu ,tengah mencoba menenangkan sang istri.

"Sudahlah, bu, jangan menangis terus. Karin pasti ketemu." Hibur sang suami.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, aku hanya meninggalkannya sebentar, tapi Karin sudah tidak ada di sana, pah." Ucap ibu Karin disela isak tangisnya.

" Iya, aku mengerti, anak buah kita pasti akan menemukannya, sekarang jangan menangis yah?" bujuk sang suami, walaupun wajahnya terlihat kalut dan khawatir tapi ia coba untuk tetap tenang dan menguatkan sang istri.

Ibu Karin berusaha tak menangis, namun air matanya tak jua berhenti. Bukanya berhenti tapi malah semakin deras mengalir. Hingga membuat sang suami menghela nafas dan memberi kenyamanan dengan peluknya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh sang istri yang masih bergetar.

Karin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Hingga ia melihat jelas sekelilingnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Matahari tlah berada di ufuk barat dan hampir tenggelam. Karin mulai panik. Bisa gawat! Bila ayah ibunya tahu kalau dirinya kabur dari rumah.

Secepat kilat, ia menerobos pepohonan yang menggelap dan sunyi. Tak ada lagi keramaian yang didengarnya. Tak ada lagi kupu-kupu yang menari-nari. Hanya tersisa kegelapan dan kesunyian.

Karin berjalan tanpa berhenti. Ia tak ingat, jalan mana yang pernah ia lewati. Beberapa kali ia mengumpat, menyalahkan kebodohannya yang tak memberi tanda setiap jalan yang pernah dilewati. Mau mengumpat pun percuma. Ia kini harus menerima bahwa dirinya tersesat di tengah hutan yang tak ia kenali. Andai saja, ia mau menuruti kemauan ibunya dan tak tertarik dunia luar, mungkin ia takan seperti ini. Beberapa kali Karin menyesal atas perbuatannya tapi kalau tidak begini, mungkin selamanya ia akan mati oleh rasa penasarannya.

Keringat dingin membasahi dahi Karin. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Saat ini, di hadapan Karin telah berdiri seekor beruang dengan mata tajamnya menatap karin. Geraman-geraman keluar dari mulut beruang itu. Karin meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Tamatlah sudah riwayatku! Teriak Karin dalam hati.

"Hushh. . . hush pergilah, ku mohon!" ratap Karin, memohon agar beruang itu pergi dari hadapanya.

Beruang itu tak menghiraukan ratapan Karin, malah semakin menatap Karin nyalang. Seolah Karin adalah makanan terlezat yang pernah ia temui. Beruang itu semakin mendekat ke arah Karin.

Karin hanya mampu menutup mata. Percuma ia lari, kakinya sudah tak mampu ia gerakan untuk berlari. Karin telah siap menerima serangan itu. "Tuhan, ampuni aku, jagalah ayah dan ibuku, Tuhan." Doanya dalam hati.

Dekat

Dekat

Semakin dekat

Buuugghhh

"Pergi kau, beruang bodoh, kalau tidak, kau akan merasakan hebatnya tongkatku ini."

Karin mendongak mendengar suara itu. Ia melihat seorang bocah laki-laki berdiri di hadapannya dengan gagah berani. Bila dilihat sepertinya ia seumuran dengan Karin. Karin juga melihat laki-laki itu mengusir beruang itu dengan sebuah tongkat yang dibawanya tanpa raa takut sedikitpun. Ia juga melihat bagaimana beruang itu lari terbirit-birit.

"Te-terimakasih umm. . .?" ucap Karin menjeda kalimatnya.

"Sasuke, kau boleh memanggilku Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke yang tahu dengan kebingungan Karin. Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Karin.

Dengan senang hati, Karin menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Sasuke." Ucap Karin tersenyum lembut.

"NONA KARIIINNN" terdengar teriakan dari kejauhan. Membuat Sasuke dan Karin menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sepertinya, penyelamatmu sudah datang, aku pergi." Ucap Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tu-tunggu!" Karin mencoba menahan kepergian Sasuke.

"Pulanglah!"

"Apa kita bisa berjumpa kembali?"

"Bila waktu mengijinkan." Ucap Sasuke, lalu ia menghilang dari balik pepohonan.

"Sampai jumpa Sasuke." Teriak Karin melambaikan tangan. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Sasuke" Karin takan melupakan nama itu. Takan melupakan jasanya. Takan melupakan penyelamatnya. Ia akan terus mengingatnya hingga waktu mempertemukan kembali dengan Sasuke.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Ooc, typo(s), dan warning lainnya.

Chimi Wila chan

Present

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berwarna silver melaju begitu cepat menembus derasnya hujan. Jalanan yang begitu licin membuat mobil tersebut sedikit oleng. Beruntung jalanan begitu sepi karna memang itu rute yang sangat jarang dilewati mobil. Hal itu dikarenakan rute tersebut diapit oleh lebatnya hutan dan juga jurang, tidak lupa tanjakan dan belokan yang begitu tajam.

Mobil silver tersebut terus melaju tanpa memerdulikan bahayanya rute tersebut. Untung saja sang pengemudi begitu ahli dalam berkendara layaknya pembalap internasional. Di belakang mobil tersebut, terlihat dua buah mobil hitam terus mengejarnya. Saat mobil hitam hampir mendekatinya, mobil tersebut kembali menaikan gas'nya.

"Anata, bagaimana ini? Mereka terus mengejar tanpa jera!" ucap wanita berambut merah dengan manik ruby yang memandang suaminya dengan raut khawatir.

"Tenang Kyo, kita pasti bisa lolos dari mereka," ujar sang suami menenangkan kepanikan istri tercintanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Mereka mengejar saat kita bersama Karin!" lirih Kyoko mengelus surai merah putrinya yang tengah terlelap dalam pangkuanya.

Arashi Uzumaki aka suami Kyoko Uzumaki menghela nafas, manik ruby'nya terus terfokus pada jalanan yang terlihat buram karna derasnya air hujan. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungi kalian meskipun itu mempertaruhkan nyawaku sendiri," desisnya menatap tajam ke arah spion dan ia melihat mobil hitam mulai mendekat. Ia mendecih dan kembali menginjak pedal gas'nya.

Kyoko terus memandangi wajah Karin yang begitu tenang seolah tidak merasakan bahwa mobil yang dikendarainya mulai tidak terkendali. Kyoko memeluk tubuh mungil Karin seolah ia tidak ingin melepasnya. Setetes bening air matanya merembes, rapalan doa trus dikumandangkan dalam hatinya. 'Tuhan, lindungilah kami'.

**Dugh**

Kyoko semakin panik saat merasakan benturan ringan yang disebabkan oleh senggolan mobil hitam tersebut. Dan ia juga mendengar suaminya mengumpat.

Ia terbelalak mengetahui suaminya menaikan kecepatan kembali. "Arashi! Kau gila! Ini terlalu cepat!" Pekik Kyoko ketakutan, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukanya pada Karin.

"Diamlah!" Ucap Arashi, sebenarnya ia sedikit khawatir juga tetapi ini jalan satu-satunya untuk memperlebarkan jarak.

Arashi kembali memfokuskan matanya ke arah belokan yanng cukup tajam. Ia tetap tidak juga menurunkan kecepatanya. Ini bahaya, sangat bahaya.

**Dughhhh**

**Ckiiittttt**

Arashi kehilangan keseimbangan saat hendak memutar setir, mobil yang dikendarai kembali mendapat benturan, apalagi dengan jalanan yang begitu licin. Dan kesalahanya adalah ia membanting setir ke kiri yang merupakan jurang.

**Brakkk**k

Mobil silver itu menabrak pembatasan jalan dan meluncur dengan bebas ke arah jurang. Kyoko segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan melempar Karin keluar.

"Karin, teruslah hidup nak! Kami menyayangimu!"

**Blaaarrrrrrr**

Mobil silver itu pun meledak menjadi puing-puing bara api.

Sasuke my hero

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Ooc , miss typo(s), EYD berantakan, alur yang memusingkan dan warning lainya.

Chapter 2 is up...

Here we go..

Chimi wila chan...

Present

.  
Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berseragam 'Konoha High School' tengah berdiri di depan rumah bercat biru. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada dan sebelah kakinya mengetuk-ketuk tanah yang dipijakinya. Sesekali terdengar dengusan kesal dari bibirnya. Ia menengok jam tangan dan menghela nafas panjang saat melihat waktu.

"Kariiiiinnnn, sampai kapan kau akan di dalam? Atau ingin ku tinggal saja hm?" Seru pemuda itu yang sudah lelah menunggu.

**Drap drap drap****  
**  
Terdengar derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru dan juga terdengar suara benda terjatuh dari arah dalam rumah. Pemuda bername tag 'Naruto' itu hanya memutar bola matanya. Ini sudah sangat biasa baginya. Kakaknya ini memanglah sangat ceroboh, tapi meskipun begitu si Karin ini adalah ketua osis yang tegas dan tangguh di sekolahnya.

"Kau ini tak perlu berteriak sekencang itu, baka! Aku belum tuli!" gerutu gadis berambut merah dengan seragam sailor berwarna biru putih dan berdasi merah. Ia mendekap beberapa buku tebal di dadanya. Matanya menyipit tajam ke arah Naruto yang memasang wajah bosan.

"Kalau aku tak berteriak seperti itu, mungkin kau akan keluar setahun kemudian!" dengus Naruto kesal.

"Hah, iyalah tuh, bilang saja mau menjemput hime'mu itu," sindir Karin dengan wajah kesal.

Wajah Naruto memerah. Benar yang dikatakan kakaknya ini. Selain takut terlambat, ia juga ingin menjemput kekasihnya untuk berangkat bersama. Meskipun Naruto dan Karin adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato sang pemilik sekolah, mereka sangatlah disiplin dengan peraturan. Dan Minato tidak pernah sedikit pun memanjakan mereka. "Ah sudahlah, dasar cerewet. Ayo berangkat!" Ucap Naruto berjalan menuju sepeda warna orange miliknya, diikuti Karin yang segera meraih sepeda warna merah miliknya yang terparkir di samping sepeda Naruto.

"Karin... Naruto! Kalian tidak membawa bekal!" seru seorang wanita separuh baya yang tergopoh-gopoh membawa dua kotak bekal. Kushina Namikaze segera menghampiri kedua anaknya.

"Arigatou, Kaasan," ucap Karin tersenyum senang menerima bentonya. Ia mengecup pipi ibunya penuh sayang.

"Dasar anak manja!" celetuk Naruto yang membuat Karin mendengus tak suka.

"Kami berangkat dulu, Kaasan. Jaa ne," seru Karin melambai tangan sejenak kemudian mulai melajukan sepedanya mengikuti Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu beranjak.

"Hati-hati!" Seru Kushina melambaikan tanganya dan tersenyum lebar hingga kedua anaknya tidak terlihat dari manik ungunya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

10 tahun telah berlalu setelah kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa orang tua Karin. Dan kini Karin telah tumbuh menjadi sosok gadis yang cantik, tegas dan kuat. Sejak kecelakaan itu ia telah menganggap Karin anaknya sendiri. Ia sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran Karin. Baginya, Karin adalah harta yang berharga peninggalan kakaknya. Meskipun Karin tidak pernah ingat masa lalunya dan orang tuanya. Itu bagus, karna ia dan suaminya, Namikaze Minato berniat membersihkan nama Uzumaki demi keselamatanya agar tidak berujung seperti orang tuanya. Untuk itu, langkahnya mengganti Uzumaki Karin menjadi Namikaze Karin tidaklah salah. Ini demi keselamatan Karin. Dan orang-orang tidak akan tahu bahwa Karin seorang Uzumaki.

Kushina menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia memandang ke arah birunya langit dengan gumpalan awan yang berarak.

"Kyo, anak manjamu tlah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. Apa kau bisa melihatnya dari atas sana, Nee," lirih Kushina tersenyum tipis.

.

"Gawat, Namikaze-sama. Dia berkelahi lagi!" ucap seorang pria 29 tahun kepada pria berambut pirang di balik meja 'Kepala Sekolah'. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu sangat khawatir dan kalut.

"Kali ini dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Pain, Namikaze-sama. Karin mencabut kasar pierching milik Pain tersebut. Sedangkan kita tahu bahwa Pain anggota brandalan sekolah," tutur Iruka, pria berkucir satu itu.

"Panggilkan dia, suruh dia menghadapku!"

"Baik, saya mengerti," lalu Iruka pun pergi berlalu meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah. Meninggalkan Minato termenung sendirian.

Minato menghela nafas panjang. Ingin bukanlah pertama kalinya. Ini sudah sering terjadi. Hampir setiap hari putrinya itu berkelahi. Entah hal sepele ataupun hal berat sekaligus. Memang bagus memiliki ketua osis yang disiplin dan tegas seperti putrinya itu, tapi terlalu panas pula bila ketua osis tidak mampu mengendalikan emosinya.

Hah' lagi-lagi Minato menghela nafas. Ia sangat sayang pada putrinya tersebut tapi ia juga tidak akan membela putrinya bila Karin sudah semakin keterlaluan. Untuk itu ia memiliki sebuah solusi yang bisa membuatnya keluar dari masalah ini.

**Cklek**

Minato mendongak ke arah pintu. Dapat ia lihat putrinya menyebulkan diri dari balik pintu sembari mendengus kesal.

"Tousan memanggilku?" ucap Karin berdiri di depan meja milik ayahnya. Ia sudah tahu dan ia sudah hafal apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Ia pasti akan mendapat ceramah panjang lebar. Dan tidak lupa juga mengingatkan soal gender. Karin mendengus kecil. Hei, dia tidaklah salah. Dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ketua osis yaitu memastikan semua murid mematuhi peraturan sekolah. Ia tidak salah kan? Tapi kenapa ayahnya selalu saja memanggilnya dan menceramahinya sampai terlinga Karin berdenging?

"Kali ini apa masalahnya?" tanya Minato menatap lurus ke arah Karin.

"Dia memakai anting dan pierching. Bukankah di sekolah tidak diperkenankan memakai barang seperti itu?" jawab Karin menatap balik ke arah Minato tanpa takut.

"Tidak seharusnya sampai berkelahi kan?" Minato menghela nafas melihat anaknya seolah menantang dirinya.

"Tousan, jika Karin tidak diusik, Karin tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Lagian, Karin hanya memberi peringatan kepadanya. Ku dengar dia juga melakukan tindak asusila kepada siswi kelas 1. Jadi aku ingin menghukumnya," bela Karin tidak mau kalah.

"Kau selalu saja membalas ucapan Tousan dan menepisnya," Minato memandang bosan, lalu ia membuka laci mejanya dan mengabil sebuah amplop putih. Ia menyodorkan amplop itu ke arah Karin.

"Apa itu?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Ambilah!" Ucap Minato singkat.

Meski ragu, Karin meraih amplop yang disodorkan oleh ayahnya. Ia mengamati amplop putih tersebut. Memandang curiga isinya. Ia meng'eja tulisan yang ada pada amplop tersebut. 'Kitsune High School', alisnya berkerut membaca tulisan tersebut. Ia menatap amplop dan ayahnya secara bergantian.

"Bacalah!"

Mendengar perintah ayahnya, Karin mulai membuat amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat didalamnya. Ia membaca dengan seksama, lama kelamaan alisnya berkerut.

**Brak**

"Apa ini artinya Tousan mengeluarkan Karin dari sekolah?" amuk Karin tidak terima. Ternyata surat itu adalah surat pindah dirinya ke sekolah baru. Tentu saja ia emosi. Bagaimana mungkin orang tuanya tega mengeluarkan putrinya sendiri?

"Itu yang terbaik, Karin! Tousan sudah jengah dengan Kritikan para orang tua yang mengeluh tentang sikapmu. Dan kau tidak pernah merubah sikapmu itu. Meskipun Tousanmu ini kepala sekolah, Tousan tidak akan menoleransi siapapun yang terlampau melanggar meskipun itu anak Tousan sendiri!"

Karin mengepalkan tangannya hingga kukunya memutih. Ia tidak menjawab sedikit pun ucapan ayahnya kali ini. Ia diam seribu bahasa meskipun harinya bergemuruh ingin meraung.

Kesunyian yang menghiasi suasana ruangan 5x5m itu. Hanya suara dentingan jam kuno mengalun keras dalam hening. Tidak ada argumen. Tidak ada bantahan. Dua orang ayah dan anak ini bergelut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Entah apa yang ada di dalam benak mereka.

"Lagian di sana kau tidak perlu mengurusi siswa-siswa bandel. Di sana itu sekolah yang kau idamkan. Sekolah yang sangat disiplin. Tousan pikir, kau akan nyaman di sana," ucap Minato memecah keheningan.

"Benarkah?" Karin memandang ayahnya dengan sangat dalam. Memastikan bahwa kebohongan itu tidak ada.

Minato mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, Karin setuju. Tapi siapa yang akan menggantikan posisiku?" Meskipun Karin setuju untuk pindah. Ia tetap kepikiran siapa yang akan menggantikan posisinya? Walaupun di sekolah banyak murid tapi tidak banyak murid yang tegas, disiplin dan tanggung jawab. Sekalinya ada itu pun orang itu tidak berminat menjadi ketua osis. Contoh simpelnya Shikamaru, ketua klub shogi itu.

"Naruto yang akan menggantikanmu," Minato berucap santai meski ia tahu akan mendapat delikan tidak percaya dari Karin.

Karin menghela nafas panjang. Yah, walau pun adiknya sangat suka main dan pemalas, adiknya ini cukup tegas dan bertanggung jawab. Lagian bukankah ada Neji yang mengawasi sebagai wakil ketua osis. Oke untuk hal ini Karin boleh tenang. Lalu ia terpikir sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kau akan tinggal di asrama yang di sediakan oleh sekolah."

Baru saja Karin ingin menanyakan perihal dimana ia tinggal karna letak sekolah dan rumahnya sangat jauh. Belum sempat membuka mulut ternyata ayahnya sudah tahu terlebih dahulu apa yang ada di otaknya. Kadang Karin sempat bingung dengan Tousanya yang sering tahu apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

" Kalau sudah mengerti, kau boleh keluar dan membereskan barang-barangmu untuk kepindahanmu!"

"Baik Tousan, terima kasih," ucap Karin sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya dan pamit keluar ruangan. Ia tersenyum senang sepanjang perjalanan.

.

Langit yang kelam tanpa bintang. Begitu sepi tiada suara riuhan katak yang biasanya bernyanyi. Udara yang terasa dingin membuat orang-orang merapatkan selimut mereka.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23.00 tapi tak membuat seorang berambut merah ini meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Tangannya begitu lihai memasukan beberapa baju ke dalam koper.

Karin bersenandung kecil, sesekali senyumnya terkembang mengingat esok ia mulai masuk ke sekolah barunya. Ia tidak sabar ingin mengetahui sekolah barunya yang kata ayahnya seperti sekolah impiannya. Ia mulai berkhayal tak menentu. Ia membayangkan memiliki banyak teman. Ia tidak perlu repot mengurusi anak-anak bandel. Ia akan belajar menjadi layaknya seorang gadis.

Cklek

Lamunan Karin buyar saat mendengar pintunya dibuka seseorang. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati adiknya memandang dirinya. Lalu ia melihat adiknya berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan membaringkan badannya di sana. Karin hanya menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah adiknya ini.

"Kau yakin ingin pindah?" tanya Naruto, manik shappire'nya memandang lurus ke langit-langit kamar. Raut wajahnya tidak bisa terbaca.

"Tentu saja, sekolah itu kan sekolah idamanku," jawab Karin dengan girang. Ia meresleting koper miliknya dan menyeret ke dinding. Lalu ia berjalan dan duduk di tepi ranjang. "Memang kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu nantinya," jawab Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Karin mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan adiknya ini.

"Ah lupakan. Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu. Anggap saja ucapan selamat jalan," ucap Naruto menggeser tubuhnya agar Karin bisa tidur di sampingnya.

"Kau ini, aku kan hanya pergi untuk setahun, itupun bila kau mau kau bisa berkunjung ke sana," Karin merebahkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Naruto. Lalu ia tidur membelakangi Naruto.

"Yah, aku tahu. Dan selama setahun itu aku akan merindukan omelanmu," ucapan Naruto membuat Karin terkikik geli.

"Oyasumi Naruto," Karin memejamkan matanya.

Naruto memandangi punggung Karin. Wajahnya berganti raut yang susah diartikan. Ada rasa khawatir, takut kehilangan. Ini semua berawal dari siang tadi.

**Flasback**

"Hei Naruto lihatlah, sebentar lagi aku akan terbebas dari anak-anak nakal itu," ucap girang Karin sembari melambaikan amplop putih di depan Naruto.

Secepat kilat Naruto meraih amplop itu dan membacanya. Keningnya berkerut dengan nama sekolah yang begitu asing baginya. Kitsune High School yang berada di Otogakure.

"Dasar tidak sopan!" Karin merebut kembali amplop miliknya. "Yah, karna aku akan pindah maka titel Ketua Osis aku turunkan kepadamu," ucap Karin dengan nada mengejek. Lalu ia melenggang pergi menjauhi Naruto yang masih terdiam.

Naruto terdiam bukan karena ejekan Karin ataupun apa. Tapi ia tengah berfikir tentang sekolah yang terasa asing. Secepat ilat ia meraih laptop yang ia tauh di dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia mencari nama sekolah yang baru saja ia tahu.

Manik shappirenya menatap tajam dan keningnya mengernyit heran ketika membaca artikel tentang sekolah tersebut. Terlalu minim sekali untuk keterangan sekolah. Terasa janggal bila sekolah tersebut hanya menulis tentang visi misi, prestasi dan kegiatan umum lainya. Yang ia tahu, setiap sekolah pasti akan mempromosikan sekolah tersebut agar menarik orang-orang untuk mendaftar ke sekolah tersebut, tapi lain halnya dengan sekolah yang ia baca. Fasilitas memanglah wah, terlihat dari gedung yang nampak dari depan berlantai 2.

Naruto tercengang melihat sebuah komentar yang menanyakan kebenaran tentang gosip yang beredar. Gosip? Naruto sedikit tertarik ingin mengetahui gosip apakah yang menerpa sekolah misterius tersebut. Naruto mulai menelusuri dan binggo, Naruto menemukan hal yang benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Ia menggeram kesal dan dengan kasar ia menutup laptop miliknya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan cepat keluar kelas.

.

.

"Apa Tousan yang memindahkan Karin?" tanya Naruto menatap tajam ke arah ayahnya.

"Ya, benar,"

"Apa Tousan tahu tentang sekolah itu di balik layar?".

"Ya,"

"Lalu kenapa Tousan memindahkan Karin ke tempat berbahaya seperti itu hah!" Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran ayahnya itu. Kenapa ia tega memasukan putrinya ke sekolah berbahaya seperti itu? Kalau ia tidak ingat orag yang di depannya ini adalah ayahnya mungkin sebuah tinju sudah ia layangkan sedari tadi.

"Karin itu gadis yang kuat. Ia takan mati hanya karena ayah masukan ke tempat seperti itu," jawab Minato santai.

"Kau seenaknya saja mengatakan kematian pada putrimu sendiri. Memangnya ada jamian bila Karin bisa bertahan di tempat seperti itu! Dimana otak jeniusmu, Tousan?" desis Naruto. Ia heran dengan ucapan ayahnya yang masih saja terlihat santai meskipun beliau telah mengetahui sejarah dari sekolah itu. Apa mungkin ayahnya sengaja melakukan ini?

" Cukup Naruto! Bila tidak ada kepentingan sebaiknya kau keluar!".

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu. Tangannya memegang handle pintu, "aku tidak akan memaafkan Tousan bila terjadi sesuatu pada Karin!'.

**Blaamm**

Naruto membanting pintu itu meninggalkan Minato yang menatap miris. Baru kali ini ia mendegar kata-kata tajam dari Naruto, tentu itu membuatnya sedikit miris sebagai orang tua. Tapi Minato memaklumi sikap Naruto karena ia tahu bahwa Naruto teramat menyayangi kakaknya.

"Ini sudah menjadi takdirnya, Naruto".

**Flashback off…**

Naruto mengusap helaian merah Karin yang memunggunginya. "Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungimu, Neechan," dan untuk pertama kalinya ia memanggil Karin dengan sebutan Neechan yang sangat jarang keluar dari mulutnya. Seandainya saja Karin dalam keadaan bangun, pasti ia akan bersorak girang mendengar panggilan Naruto terhadapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah segarnya," hari ini Karin mulai masuk ke sekolah barunya. Ia menghirup udara pagi dengan rakusnya. Ia hanya menenteng beberapa buku pelajaran. Segala barang keperluannya akan datang menyusul dan langsung dikirimkan ke asrama miliknya, jadi ia hanya berangkat sekolah saja. Karin berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor yang masih sepi. Sedikit aneh, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 07.30 tapi masih sedikit siswa yang datang. Bukankah kata ayahnya bahwa kelas dimulai 07.45 tapi kenapa masih sepi seperti ini? Heran, sudah pasti tapi Karin tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya.

" aahh ahhh ahh," Karin berhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara ganjil. Ia mencoba mencari suara ganjil itu berasal. Manik merahnya membola melihat adegan tidak senonoh yang dilakukan di dalam kelas. Rasa mual itu mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, nafasnya tersengal. Belum reda kekagetannya, ia kembali dikejutkan oleh adegan asusila di balik sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia kembali merasa sesak, ia sangat tidak percaya. Bahkan otaknya tidak bisa mencerna apa yang ia lihat. Ia meremas rok sekolahnya dan menggeram, "sekolah macam apa ini?" desisnya, lalu ia meraih ponselnya dan memencet beberapa nomor.

**Tut tu tut**

"Halo,"

"SEKOLAH MACAM APA INI, TOUSAN! APANYA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN SEKOLAH IDAMANKU HAH! TUA BANGKA SIALAN, BERANI SEKALI KAU MENIPUKU!"

Minato menutup telinganya, ia tahu respon seperti ini yang akan ia dapat bila memasukan Karin ke sekolah tersebut.

"Karin, Tousan yakin kau pasti bisa,".

Dengan satu kalimat tersebut, Minato menutup telponnya yang membuat Karin menjadi lebih gusar. Ia terus memaki-maki sepanjang koridor.

"Tua bangka sialan! Kuning bodoh! berani sekali ia menipuku, awas saja bila ku bertemu dengannya. Aku pastikan akan ku tendang pantatnya hingga ia tidak bisa buang air selama seminggu!" dengus Karin.

"Baiklah, mau menggerutu pun tidak ada gunanya. Oke, akan ku ubah sekolah nista ini menjadi sekolah yang menyenangkan. Tunggu saja! Karin datang, semua senang hahaha," tawa Karin yang sepertinya bahagia karena ia akan menjalankan tugas seperti di sekolah lamanya. "Murid-murid kurang ajar, tunggulah aku!" Karin menyerigai setan.

.

.

"Anak itu ada di sini,"

". . ."

"Tidak, aku yakin dia anaknya,"

". . ."

"Baik,"

Setelah berbicara dengan seseorang, pria yang berada di balik tembok itu menyerigai. Matanya berkilat tajam, lidahnya terjulur membasahi bibinya.

"Tak ku sangka mangsa akan datang dengan sendirinya khukhukhu,"

'

.

.

To be continued…

Hai, akhirnya chap 2 up, maaf bila fic ini terlantar sangat lama hehehe. Minta kritik sarannya ya kawan. Yosh, makasih riview kalian di chap sebelumnya. Salam damai dari Chimi muah muah…


	3. Chapter 3

"Sensei, ijinkan aku menjadi seksi ketertiban"

"Kau harus meminta persetujuan ketua osis dulu,"

"Baiklah, aku pasti bisa!"

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : T+  
Genre : Frienship, Crime

.

.

Karin berjalan penuh percaya diri. Langkah yang lebar dan cepat hingga membuat suara berisik ketukan sepatu dan keramik beradu. Gadis berambut merah ini menatap tajam kepada setiap murid yang memandangnya. Sesekali ia mendengus melihat cara berpakaian mereka. Rok yang hampir menyaingi celana dalam, kancing yang terbuka hingga menonjolkan kulit putih dadanya dari balik seragam yang minim. Sedangkan para siswa kebanyakan melepas semua kancing seragamnya, tindikan yang menghiasi telinganya dan juga rambut yang tertata urak-urakan.

Hati Karin merasa miris melihat mereka semua. Apa orang tua mereka menyekolahkan hanya untuk menghamburkan uang? Atau hanya untuk memamerkan asusila mereka? Tentu saja bukan. Setiap orang tua pasti menginginkan anaknya lebih maju dan lebih baik. Namun jika melihat hal seperti ini, bukanlah lebih baik justru makin buruk. Atau orang tua mereka sudah enggan mengurusi anak mereka yang sangat liar? Hah, Karin menghela nafas. Seberapa banyak ia menduga, itu hanya membuat dirinya semakin tidak tahu jalan pikiran para siswa di sini.

Karin menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap pintu bercat merah. Tanpa terasa Karin telah sampai di tempat yang ingin ia tuju. 'R. Osis' yup, memang tujuan Karin adalah tempat ini. Ia ingin mengajukan diri sebagai ketua ketertiban sekolah. Apapun caranya ia harus mendapatkan posisi itu.

**Tok tok tok**

Karin mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dan menunggu untuk dibukakan. Namun sayang tidak ada respon. Ia ingin mengetuk kembali namun tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka sedikit dengan sendirinya.

Karin mencoba memberanikan diri memasuki ruangan itu.

"Permi-" Karin tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat adegan dihadapannya. Manik ruby'nya membulat sempurna.

Karin menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia melihat seorang siswa berambut raven tengah mencumbu mesra seorang siswi bertubuh mungil yang ia yakini bahwa itu kohay'nya.

Pemuda raven itu terlihat begitu nafsu mengulum bibir cherry siswi itu, decapan demi decapan terdengar begitu nyaring di dalam ruangan. Nafas yang memburu dan juga engahan penuh kenikmatan keluar dari bibir mereka. Tangan pemuda itu mulai menelusup di balik seragam minim siswi yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Lalu ciuman pemuda itu kemudian berpindah menyusuri leher jenjang siswi yang mendesah kenikmatan. Digigit dan dihisap dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas kissmark di sana. Pemuda itu meremas dengan keras bukit kembar milik wanitanya hingga membuat siswi itu meleguh, melengkungkan tubuhnya. Menyodorkan dadanya menginginkan agar pemuda itu menghisapnya. Tangan mungilnya terus menerus meremas-remas rambut raven pemuda yang membuatnya gila akan nafsu. Menuruti keinginan wanitanya, pemuda itu mulai membuka kancing seragam dengan sebelah tangannya. Bibir pemuda itu terus menghisapi leher jenjang itu. Menjilat menyusur ke bawah hingga sampai belahan bukit kembar wanitanya. Disingkapnya bra yang menutupi ke atas. Kini, tepat di wajahnya terpampang payudara putih dan kenyal. Tanpa basa-basi, ia melahap penuh nafsu dada sintal nan mulus itu. Menghisap dan memainkan putingnya di dalam mulutnya. Tangan satunya meremas payudara yang bebas dari jajahannya. Mereka mendesah, meleguh penuh nafsu.

Mereka tetap asik menikmati adegan panas yang mereka lakukan di ruang Osis tanpa menyadari sosok Karin yang tengah berdiri mematung menyaksikan adegan panas secara live.

Karin tersadar, ia menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa bercinta di ruang osis? Apa mereka tidak takut bila ada orang lain masuk seperti dirinya. Benar-benar tidak tahu etika. Karin berjalan cepat melupakan niat awalnya datang ke ruangan ini.

**Sret**

**bugh**

Karin menarik paksa pemuda itu dan meluncurkan sebuah tinjuan ke arah wajah pemuda itu. Dapat ia lihat pemuda itu menatap tajam dengan manik onix'nya.

Sedangkan siswi yang hampir telanjang dada begitu terkejut dan ketakutan saat mengetahui ada orang lain yang datang. Ia mengancingkan seragamnya seadanya dan segera berlari, ia tidak ingin terlibat hal merepotkan.

Karin mendengus kesal melihat siswi itu pergi. Ia sangat ingin menampar pipi putihnya agar gadis itu sadar apa yang diperbuatnya. Menyerahkan diri untuk disentuh lelaki. Cih, hal seperti itu membuatnya malu mengakui bahwa siswi itu masih sejenis dengannya.

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali mengganggu kesenanganku!" ucap siswa berambut raven dengan gaya pantat ayam. Ia merapikan seragamnya yang berantakan akibat ulahnya dan duduk tenang di singgasana miliknya. Onixnya masih menatap tak suka dengan gadis berambut merah yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Cih, pantas saja sekolah ini hancur. Rupanya sekolah ini memiliki sistem osis yang kacau dan ketua osis yang hanya memikirkan kepuasan seks'nya!" ucap Karin tajam.

Sasuke mendecih mendengar ucapan siswi yang tidak ia kenal. Beraninya gadis ini mengatakan hal itu. Bukan sepenuhnya ia salah. Gadis-gadis bodoh itulah yang datang sendiri padanya dan memberikan tubuhnya secara cuma-cuma. Sebagai seorang lelaki normal tentu saja ia tidak akan menolak keindahan yang disuguhkan. Ibarat seekor kucing, dikasih ikan pastilah mau.

Sasuke masih terdiam dan menatap Karin tajam. Begitu pun Karin, ia membalas tatapan Sasuke tidak kalah tajam.

Cklek

Bunyi knop pintu terbuka mampu memutuskan tatapan tajam antara mereka, hingga keduanya menengok ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibuka seseorang.

Seorang siswa berambut putih kebiruan muncul dari balik pintu. Sejenak ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sosok asing berambut merah. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia terus berjalan menuju arah sahabatnya itu.

Karin menyipitkan matanya saat siswa dengan seragam tidak terkancing rapih dan juga rambut yang acak-acakan berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan sosok itu. Bukankah siswa ini yang berbuat mesum di ruang kelas? Oh shit, mengingat hal itu membuat Karin sedikit mual. Kenapa ia harus dikelilingi siswa-siswa brengsek yang hanya memikirkan nafsunya?

"Kau membawa sampah ini, Sui?"

Sampah! Apa yang ia katakan? Berani sekali dia mengatai dirinya sampah tanpa memandang bahwa sikapnyalah yang lebih cocok dianggap sampah.

Karin mendengus kesal dan memberi deathglare mematikan pada Sasuke, yang tentu saja tidak berpengaruh bagi pemuda itu.

Suigetsu memandang Karin dari atas sampai bawah. Menelusuri tubuh karin yang menurutnya biasa saja.

"Kau bercanda, Sasuke. Mana mungkin aku membawa barang beginian. Dia bukan seleraku,".

Cih, setelah dibilang sampah, sekarang Karin dianggap barang. Dimana sebenarnya otak mereka? Seenaknya saja menghina orang lain. Karin masih diam melihat Sasuke dan Suigetsu yang menyerigai puas. Tangan Karin terkepal kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Diam! Mulut sampah!"

**Brakkk**

Karin meninju meja yang ada di hadapan Sasuke. Hingga membuat meja itu terbelah menjadi dua dan ambruk dengan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di lantai. Mata ruby Karin berkilat marah.

Sasuke dan Suigetsu menatap horor ke arah meja yang baru saja dihancurkan oleh siswi berambut merah itu.

Mereka tercengang dengan tenaga yang dimiliki siswi baru itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bila mereka menjadi meja itu. Namun sedetik kemudian, serigaian penuh arti itu dilengkungkan Sasuke.

"Dengar! Dengan ataupun tanpa persetujuan dari Osis. Aku akan menjadi ketua ketertiban sekolah ini.Karin meninju meja yang ada di hadapan Sasuke. Hingga membuat meja itu terbelah menjadi dua dan ambruk dengan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di lantai. Mata ruby Karin berkilat marah. Akan aku rubah sekolah sampah ini menjadi sekolah yang aku inginkan!" Seru Karin dengan suara lantang.

**Prok prok prok**

Terdengar suara tepukan dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati Karin. Ia meraih dagu Karin yang menatapnya tajam. Ia tersenyum sinis.

"Kalau begitu buktikan. Jika dalam seminggu kau tidak dapat suara dari para siswa lebih dari dua puluh, maka harus kau kubur keinginanmu itu. Dan sebagai gantinya, kau harus melayaniku," ucap Sasuke dengan serigai menggoda.

**Bugh**

Lagi-lagi Karin mendaratkan tinjuan ke wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Tanda itu, sebagai tanda aku menerima tantanganmu. Akan aku buktikan, bahwa Namikaze Karin akan menang. Dan saat itu terjadi, bersiaplah untuk awal yang tak pernah kau bayangkan," setelah berkata seperti itu, Karin melenggang meninggalkan Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Karin. Ia menghapus dengan kasar darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke,"

"Hn, sepertinya akan menarik,"

Suigetsu hanya menghela nafas melihat serigaian Sasuke yang seolah mendapat mainan baru itu.

Karin berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia mengumpat tidak jelas. Ia mendelik tajam ke arah setiap siswa yang memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

Karin berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia mengumpat tidak jelas. Ia mendelik tajam ke arah setiap siswa yang memperhatikannya.

Aarrggghh' kenapa kehidupan damainya harus jungkir balik seperti ini? Ini semua gara-gara ayahnya yang seenaknya memilihkan sekolah seperti ini? Tapi bukan salah beliau juga, ia juga ikut salah dalam hal ini, harusnya ia menyelidiki terlebih dahulu sekolah seperti apa yang akan ia tempati, bukan asal menerima seperti kemarin. Ia benar-benar ceroboh.

Karna kecerobohannya ia terdampar di sekolahan asing, dimana ia mendapatkan tontonan live di waktu pertama ia masuk ke sekolah ini. Dan lagi, kenapa ia harus menerima tantangan Sasuke? Dengan kondisinya yang merupakan murid baru, mana mungkin ia mendapat simpatik dalam waktu seminggu. Gggrr, benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi bila ia berhasil, bukankah hadiahnya setimpal dengan kesialan yang ia dapat. Paling tidak ia ingin menciptakan sekolah ini seperti sekolah normal dengan etika yang bermutu.

Lalu bagaimana caranya ia memenangkan taruhan ini? Karin terus berpikir sepanjang jalan ia melangkah.

"Serahkan uangmu sekarang!"

"Maaf senpai, aku tidak punya uang," ucap seorang siswa berambut mangkok. Ia memohon kepada ketiga senpai'nya yang berbadan besar. Tubuhnya gemetar saat salah satu dari mereka meraih kerahnya.

"Pembohong!".

**Bugh**

sebuah tinjuan menghantam wajah siswa berbadan kurus itu hingga sepercik warna merah meluncur dari sudut bibirnya disertai lebam biru terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kau berani membohongi kami!" pemuda berbadan besar itu menggertak kembali dan siap meluncurkan sebuah tinjuan kembali.

"Ck, ternyata anak kelas tiga beraninya main keroyok melawan anak kelas dua," tinjuan yang hampir dilepaskan urung dilakukan saat mendengar ucapan seseorang. Mereka bertiga menoleh ke belakang dan melempar siswa itu ke samping hingga siswa itu tersungkur tak berdaya.

Dapat dilihat seorang siswi bercepol dua tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka bertiga. Tangannya asik memainkan stik billyard dengan santai.

"Cih ternyata seekor tikus jadi-jadian," decih pemuda berbadan besar bernama Kuuga. Memandang remeh ke arah Tenten.

"Kau ingin bermain dengan kami hm? Apa kau kuat melayani kami?" teman Kuuga menambahkan hingga mengundang tawa kedua temannya.

Tenten mendengus sebal memandang ketiga senpainya yang masih tertawa.

Bagh

Bigh

Bugh

Hanya dengan tiga pukulan dari tongkat Tenten mampu membuat ketiganya tersungkur. Meringis memegangi bagian tengkuknya sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

Tenten berjalan ke arah siswa yang memandangnya takut-takut.

"Kau tak apa, Lee?" ucap Tenten tersenyum manis. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba membantu Lee berdiri.

Lee meraih tangan Tenten dan bangkit berdiri. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan kehebatan gadis di depannya, ia memang mendengar bahwa rating siswi terkuat diduduki oleh Tenten sang ketua juudo. Dan yang membuatnya tercengang adalah siswi ini mengetahui namanya, padahal ia bukan siswa populer.

"Kau tahu namaku?".

Ucapan Lee membuat tawa Tenten meledak, ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa begitu geli dengan ucapan Lee. Hei, mereka satu angkatan, memang apa salahnya bila ia kenal dengan orang yang seangkatan dengannya meskipun ia tidak pernah satu kelas dengan orang tersebut.

"Maaf...maaf," ucap Tenten berusaha meredakan tawanya. "Pertanyaanmu sungguh aneh, tentu saja aku mengenalmu. Kita kan satu angkatan," sambungnya.

"Ku pikir tidak ada yang mengenaliku," ucap Lee sendu.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk berteman," ucap Tenten, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Hei Lee, cobalah untuk dekati mereka, pasti mereka mau menjadi temanmu," Tenten menepuk bahu Lee menyemangati. Lee mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Tenten penuh kagum. "Berusahalah," lanjut Tenten.

"Um," Lee mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, jaa Lee," ucap Tenten, ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Lee yang terus memandang punggungnya. Kemudia serigaian penuh arti terlukis di wajah mereka.

Tenten terkejut saat mendapati siswi berambut merah menatap ke arahnya tanpa berkedip. Ia mengernyt bingung dengan tingkah gadis itu.

"Um, apa ada masalah?" ucap Tenten sedikit risih ditatap seperti itu.

Sedetik kemudian Karin tersadar, lalu ia memekik senang. "Kyaaa, kau hebat sekali," puji Karin menghambur ke arah Tenten. Ia tadi menyaksikan aksi heroik yang dilakukan siswi ini saat ia mencari kelasnya.

"Oi oi, lepaskan aku! Kau siapa!" raung Tenten yang merasa risih dipeluk oleh siswi yang tak dikenalnya.

"Ops, maaf. Aku kegirangan hingga tidak sadar apa yang ku lakukan," ucap Karin penuh penyesalan.

"Um, tak apa ko," jawab Tenten agar siswi di depannya tidak merasa bersalah.

"Ah iya, namaku Namikaze Karin," ucap Karin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Tenten. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Tenten," gadis bercepol dua itu menyambut uluran gadis bernama Karin itu. Ia juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ah iya, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Tenten melepaskan jabatannya.

"Oh iya, aku tengah mencari kelasku, tapi belum ku temukan dan berakhir di sini, melihat aksimu,".

"Kau murid baru?"

"Yups,".

"Kelas berapa?".

"Kelas 2K,".

Tenten tercekat mendengar kelas Karin.

"Sedari tadi aku berkeliling tapi tidak jua menemukan kelasku," ucap Karin frustasi.

"Kau tak akan menemukan kelasmu kalau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sekolah ini. Ayo, aku tunjukan," ajak Tenten.

"Eh, kau tahu?".

"Beruntunglah kau bertemu denganku yang juga akan menjadi teman sekelasmu,"

"Eh?" Karin memandang tak percaya tapi detik kemudian ia bersorak girang. "Kyaa, ternyata kita sekelas!" seru Karin girang.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas yang akan dituju. Tenten berkali-kali menggeleng kepala dengan sikap heboh Karin saat di dekatnya. Meskipun Karin terlihat seperti gadis tomboy ternyata dia gadis yang berisik juga.

.

.

.

Karin tidak menyangka bahwa kelasnya akan terasing seperti ini. Setelah melewati beberapa lorong, ia barulah sampai di kelasnya. Ia juga baru tahu bahwa ada lorong di belakang gudang. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa mungkin kelasnya sama seperti kelas lainnya yang ia temui tadi. Namun nyatanya kelasnya jauh lebih bagus dari yang ia temui. Tatanan bangku memanglah sama layaknya kelas biasa, yang membedakan adalah fasilitasnya. Televisi 29 inc terpajang indah di samping papan tulis berwarna putih dan juga kelasnya ber'AC, jadi ia tidak perlu kepanasan karena udaranya sangat sejuk.

Karin menoleh ke arah samping, tepatnya ke arah siswi bercepol dua yang mengantarkannya. Ia memang duduk di samping Tenten yang kebetulan memang belum di tempati dan dengan ramahnya Tenten menawari untuk duduk dengannya, tentu saja Karin tidak menolak. Justru ia menerima dengan antusias.

"Hei Tenten," panggil Karin. Tenten yang tengah mengeluarkan buku menoleh sejenak ke arah Karin. "Kenapa?" tanya Tenten setelah mengeluarkan buku yang akan ia perlukan untuk pelajaran pertama.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," kata Karin menampakan mimik serius yang mampu membuat Tenten menaikan alisnya.

"Memang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tenten menatap Karin serius dan penuh antusias.

"Kau mengenal sang ketua osis?"

"Maksudmu Sasuke," Karin mengangguk mendengar jawaban Tenten. Ia memang tidak ingat siapa nama dari pemuda brengsek yang ia temui tadi pagi. "Sebaiknya kau jangan membuat masalah dengannya!" Karin mengernyit bingung dengan penuturan Tenten.

"Apa maksudmu?" lagi-lagi Karin bertanya.

Tenten menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau membicara pemuda yang terkenal sebagai penguasa dari Kitsune High School. Tapi ia juga harus memperingatkan pada sahabat barunya ini, supaya nantinya Karin tahu siapa Sasuke sebenarnya.

"Sekolah ini didirikan oleh Madara Uchiha yang tak lain adalah kakek Sasuke Uchiha. Di sekolah ini, dialah penguasanya, jangankan siswa, para guru juga tidak berani mengusik kehidupannya," Tenten menerawang ke langit-langit kelas, "Sasuke memiliki tiga orang sahabat, Suigetsu, Gaara dan Kiba. Mereka berempat menjadi raja dari para murid di sini, tidak ada yang berani berurusan dengan mereka. Pernah ada suatu kejadian dimana Sora salah satu murid sekolah ini membuat ulah dengan mereka berempat dan ia harus berakhir di rumah sakit karena mengalami patah tulang lengan dan tulang rusuk," sambung Tenten. Ia mengakhiri ceritanya dan menoleh ke arah Karin. Dilihatnya gadis bersurai merah itu menatap horror. "Jangan bilang kau membuat ulah dengan mereka?" ucap Tenten penuh selidik.

Karin tersentak, ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia sungguh tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke sebrengsek itu. Selain penjahat kelamin ternyata pemuda itu suka semena-mena. Ia menatap Tenten dengan serius.

"Kalau begitu kau harus membantuku!" ucap Karin panik.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tenten tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Karin. Membantu apa?

"Aku harus mengumpulkan 20 suara agar aku menjadi Ketua Ketertiban sekolah," jelas Karin menatap Tenten dengan memelas. Bagaimanapun juga bila ia tidak memiliki sekutu, ia tidak bisa menang melawan Sasuke. Karna menurut Tenten, Sasuke adalah penguasa sekolah ini, yang pastinya semua murid akan mematuhi ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau gila! Itu tidak mungkin bisa, meskipun aku mendukungmu!" Tenten memijat keningnya yang sedikit pening.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak mungkin?".

"Kau tahu kan. Semua murid di sini menginginkan kebebasan. Mereka tidak akan menyetujui adanya seksi ketertiban," ucap Tenten.

"Bebas? Bebas melakukan seks?" geram Karin.

"Justru itu yang mereka cari. Dimana tidak ada satu orang pun yang melarang melakukan seks, ditambah lagi dengan adanya asrama,".

"Dan justru itu yang membuatku berkeinginan menjadi ketua ketertiban. Ini sekolah, bukan arena pornografi live. Aku hanya ingin mengubah sedikit saja sekolah ini," Tenten terdiam mendengar penjelasan Karin.

"Aku mendukung keinginanmu. Dan aku salut padamu yang memikirkan nasib sekolah ini. Aku hanya berpikir itu tidaklah mungkin," Tenten melirih dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bila kita belum mencobanya kan?" Karin mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum ke arah Tenten. "Asalkan kita terus berusaha," sambungnya.

"Ya, kau benar," Tenten ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi, maukah kau menolongku?" Karin mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda bekerja sama.

"Tentu saja," sambut Tenten dengan girang. Ia menyatukan tangannya dengan tangan mereka.

"Deal," ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

Brugh

"Aaawww,"

Karin dan Tenten menoleh mendengar jeritan seorang gadis. Mereka melihat seorang siswi berambut pirang pucat jatuh terjerembab dengan buku yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

Karin ingin bangkit membantunya tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh cekalan tangan Tenten. Karin menatap penuh tanya ke arah Tenten meminta penjelasan.

"Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Dia siswi aneh di kelas ini. Semua murid menjulukinya 'pembawa petaka'. Lebih baik kau mengurungkan diri, jika tidak mau ikut dibully siswa kelas ini," ucap Tenten tetap berusaha mencegah pergerakan Karin.

"Bulshit tentang 'pembawa petaka'," seru Karin.

"Itu kenyataan, semua anggota klan'nya mati tanpa sebab semenjak kelahirannya hingga tersisa dia dan ayahnya," ucap Tenten tidak mau kalah.

"Itu hanya musibah, aku yakin itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan adanya pembully'an," Karin menepis dengan kasar cekalan Tenten dan beranjak pergi menuju tempat dimana siswi bernama Ino itu tengah dihina.

Tenten hanya menghela nafas melihat Karin. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega melihat Ino seperti itu, hanya saja ia pernah mengalami hal terburuk setelah menolong Ino. Kejadian yang tidak akan ia lupakan.

Ino menulikan telinganya saat para siswa mengelilinginya dengan hinaan yang terlontar. Ia sudah terbiasa akan keadaan ini dan ia takan melawan ataupun menepis hinaan itu. Bukan karena benar, hanya saja ia tidak ingin sifat yang berusaha ia tekan itu keluar.

"Dasar gadis pembawa sial," dan Ino hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat seorang siswa bersiap menendang dirinya.

Dugh

Apa? Ia tidak merasakan sakit yang biasanya ia dapat. Padahal ia mendengar suara benturan yang begitu keras. Ino memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan ia melihat siswi berambut merah menahan kaki siswa itu dengan kakinya.

"Dasar brengsek, beraninya kalian keroyokan!" Karin meraih kerah siswa itu dengan kasar dan...

Bugh

Ia meninju telak wajah siswa itu hingga menyebabkan siswa itu terjungkal dan menabrak meja di belakangnya.

Siswa itu mendecih, mengelap kasar darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Brengsek," siswa itu bangkit dan menerjang Karin. Melayangkan tinju.

Karin menunduk menghindari pukulan siswa itu. Dan ia menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk menendang perut siswa itu.

Bugh

Lagi-lagi siswa itu terpental ke belakang hingga terlentang. Ia meringis sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat tendangan siswi baru itu.

Karin tersenyum sinis memandang siswa yang telah tersungkur itu. Ruby'nya beralih pada gerombolan siswa yang masih mengitari dirinya dan Ino. Ia menatap nyalang ke arah mereka.

"Apa ada yang berani selain dia?" semua gerombolan siswa itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah horror. Ia tidak menyangka siswi di depannya jago bela diri menyaingi Tenten. Beberapa di antara mereka lekas tersadar dan membantu temannya yang tersungkur untuk segera membawanya ke UKS.

Karin tersenyum puas melihat gerombolan brengsek itu tidak ada yang berani melawannya. Lalu ia berjongkok ke arah Ino yang menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karin membantu memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan.

"Um, Ya," Ino tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Ia pun ikut merapihkan bukunya.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Maaf bila Chimi menaikan Rate'nya menjadi M. Soalnya banyak kata-kata kasar di sini. Untuk sementara Chimi fokus cara Karin menghadapi tantangan Sasuke. Setelah ini, baru deh Chimi kupas sedikit demi sedikit apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan klan Uzumaki. Maaf ya bila chap ini mengecewakan nyahaha. Makasih udah nyempetin waktu buat membaca fic gaje milik Chimi.

.  
See you next chap

.  
Salam damai dari Chimi-tan *o*)/


	4. Chapter 4

Cklik

Karin melotot sempurna saat Sasuke mengunci pintu ruangan osis, dimana ia berada hanya berdua bersama Sasuke si ketua osis mesum maniak sex itu. Dilihatnya Sasuke tersenyum licik yang sangat ingin ia hancurkan. Perlahan pemuda brengsek pantat ayam itu melangkah ke arahnya.

"Mau apa kau!" bentak Karin mencoba menggerakan kakinya untuk mundur. Entah mengapa kakinya sulit sekali untuk digerakan. Seperti terkena sihir kutukan Elsa yang menjadi tokoh di film 'Frozen', kakinya benar-benar beku. Membuat dirinya sedikit meneguk ludah.

Terus berusaha menyeret kakinya untuk mundur. Karin menatap Sasuke penuh waspada, takut tiba-tiba si mesum ini menyerangnya atau lebih gawat lagi bila sampai membunuh dirinya. Oh helo Karin, kau pasti terlalu banyak menonton film? Dan sialnya tubuhnya berakhir pada dinding dingin yang menyentuh punggungnya. Ck, Kuso!' Karin mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa di saat genting dan berbahaya seperti ini, harus ada dinding sialan yang menghalangi? Benar-benar dinding brengsek.

Tak putus asa, Karin mencoba menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memenjarakannya. Tak menyerah, ia bergeser ke samping sisi lainnya, tetap saja ada tangan kekar lain yang memenjarakannya. Karin meneguk ludahnya, ia memberanikan diri mendongak dan menemukan wajah menyebalkan Sasuke tengah menyerigai kemenangan.

"Kau kalah, Karin!" bisik Sasuke di telinga Karin sambil meniup telinga Karin hingga membuat gadis berambut merah ini merinding geli.

Karin melotot saat merasakan sensasi lembut nan dingin menyentuh pipinya, menyusuri hingga ke perpotongan leher Karin. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh dalam dirinya. Rasa geli sekaligus merinding, seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

Sadar akan posisinya, Karin mencoba memberontak. Mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga, namun itu percuma. Dorongan Karin tak menimbulkan efek apa-apa bagi Sasuke.

Kali ini Karin mencoba memukul-mukul dada bidang yang berusaha menjepit tubuhnya. Tetap saja, Sasuke masih belum bergeming dari kegiatannya yang begitu asyik menjilati leher jenjang miliknya.

Kesal dengan berontakan Karin, Sasuke mencekal kedua tangan Karin yang memukuli tubuhnya. Menaikan di atas kepala gadis itu. Tak lupa tubuhnya semakin menjepit tubuh Karin agar gadis itu tidak bergerak.

Kemudian ia kembali memulai kegiatannya. Mencium pipi, kening, hidung dan dagu Karin. Lalu ia memagut bibir Karin dengan kasar. Menjilat seluruh permukaan bibir pingkish hingga basah mengkilat dan menggigit-gigit kecil agar Karin mau membuka mulutnya. Kesal karna Karin tak kunjung membuka mulutnya, Sasuke menggigit bibir Karin sedikit keras, hingga Karin memekik dan membuka mulutnya.

Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Lidah Sasuke masuk melesat ke dalam mulut Karin. Mengobrak-abrik rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen deretan giginya. Lidah Sasuke membelit lidah Karin, menghisap dan memainkannya dengan lembut hingga bunyi decapan mengisi ruang osis yang begitu sepi.

Karin terbuai dengan ciuman lembut Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka, ciuman pria yang dibencinya begitu lembut dan nikmat. Wajar jika para perempuan berebut ingin merasakan lembutnya lidah Sasuke.

"Engh" Karin mengerang di sela-sela ciumannya. Ciuman Sasuke benar-benar memabukan, membuatnya seakan melayang hingga membuat tubuhnya melemas. Berontakan yang tadi ia keluarkan, justru berbalik menjadi merespon Sasuke.

Lidahnya ikut ambil bagian. Membelit dan menyesap lidah Sasuke di dalam. Saling berbagi dan berebut saliva hingga bunyi kecimpak terdengar lebih keras.

Merasakan respon dari Karin, Sasuke menyerigai dalam ciumannya. Ia membimbing jemari Karin pada rambut emonya.

Remasan demi remasan yang diperbuat Karin pada rambutnya semakin terpacu untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sasuke benar-benar menikmati ciumannya dengan Karin yang terbilang lama. Biasanya gadis lain akan cepat terpisah demi meraup oksigen dahulu. Tapi dengan Karin berbeda, gadis ini sanggup membuatnya gila. Apalagi balasan liar yang dilakukan Karin membuatnya semakin ingin lebih.

Sasuke menyusupkan kaki kanannya di antara kaki Karin dan mengangkat Kaki jenjang Karin untuk melingkar ke pinggangnya, lalu menekankan tubuhnya lebih merapat pada Karin.

Terlihat adik Sasuke sudah mengeras, lalu menggesek-gesekan pada titik sensitif Karin.

Tersadar, Karin membulatkan Matanya dan melepas pagutannya. Ia merutuk dalam hati, mengapa tadi ia justru terhanyut dalam permainan si brengsek Sasuke ini?

Dan 'uh' perasaan apa ini. Tubuhnya bergetar saat ia merasakan daerah sensitifnya yang terus mendapat gesekan dari milik Sasuke. Sengatan yang menelusup nadinya dan rasa geli nafsu yang memuncak.

"Ah" Keparat, mengapa ia justru mendesah yang tentunya itu membuat Sasuke merasa menang. Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sasuke menyerigai mendengar desahan yang lolos dari bibir Karin. Kemudian ia menunduk pada perpotongan leher Karin. Mengecup, menjilat dan menghisap leher jenjang Karin hingga menimbulkan Kissmark di sana. Karin mendesi tertahan.

"Menjauh dariku, Keparat?!" Geram Karin, menjambak keras rambut Sasuke agar berhenti dari kegiatannya, sambil berusaha menahan desahannya yang berusaha lolos. Ia sadar, di bawah sana sudah terasa basah dan rasa geli menginginkan lebih, terus menggoda dirinya. Ia mengatupkan giginya erat demi tetap meraih akal sehatnya.

Sasuke mendongak mengikuti tarikan Karin yang mulai menguat. Ia meringis kesakitan saat merasa rambutnya seakan tercabut dari akarnya. Ia menatap tajam Karin dan mendesis kesal, karna kegiatannya diganggu oleh karin.

Maka dari itu, ia menghentak'kan tangan Karin dari rambutnya dan menyeret Karin mengikuti dirinya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat. Adik kecil'nya butuh pelampiasan dan tampungan. Ia tidak ingin tersiksa, miliknya yang terus memberontak meminta dikeluarkan dan dipuaskan. Sasuke kemudian mendorong dengan kasar tubuh Karin ke sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Brug

Adaw" pekik Karin. Ia mengaduh memegangi pantatnya. Perlahan ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menelusuri dimana ia berada.

Bukan ruangan bertumpukan buka melainkan ruangan berwarna biru.

Loh, bukankah ia tadi-

eh?

Jangan bilang tadi itu mimpi?

"Arrrgghh," jerit Karin menjambak rambut merahnya. Kenapa ia bisa bermimpi menjijikan seperti itu? Dan lagi, kenapa harus dengan si Keparat itu?

Ia menggeleng-geleng frustasi. Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi!' jeritnya dalam hati, lalu i memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana pun caranya, aku tidak boleh kalah," desis Karin kesal.

"Yosh, ganbatte, Karin," serunya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Tidak ada keuntungan materil apapun dari pembuatan fic ini kecuali demi kepuasan pribadi.

Sasuke, my hero by Chimi Wila chan

Main chara: Karin U x Sasuke U

Rate: T+

Warning: Ooc, AU, Typo epliwel dan kekurangan tak kasat mata lainya.

.

.

"Ayo semua! Beri tanda tangan kalian demi menciptakan sekolah yang bermoral," seru Karin lewat speaker -yang ia pinjam dari ruang audio- , berdiri di depan halaman sekolah dengan spanduk yang ia bentangkan bertuliskan 'Mari bersama ciptakan sekolah bermoral dan bernilai tinggi'. Tangan kirinya menenteng selebaran yang mempromosikan dirinya. Membagikan setiap lebaran pada murid yang datang ke sekolah. Meskipun akan berakhir di tong sampah karna langsung dibuang oleh si penerima.

Tetap tidak putus asa. Ia melakukannya dengan gigih. Berbicara dan membagikan.

"Sekolah yang seharusnya mendidik siswa berkelakuan baik agar diterima di masyarakat bla bla bla," Karin memulai kotbah'nya yang membuat para siswa di sana jengah dan memilih menyumpal mereka dengan headset.

Tenten bersandar pada dinding, tangannya bersidekap di dada sambil terus memperhatikan tingkah Karin. Ia menggeleng melihat kegigihan Karin dalam mewujudkan sekolah ini supaya lebih baik.

Ia menghela nafas. Dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Karin yang sepertinya belum menyadari dirinya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkahnya.

Puk

Karin menjengit merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Ia menoleh mendapati Tenten yang tengah menatapnya.

"Tenten! Kau mengejutkanku!" pekik Karin.

"Mau ku bantu?" tawar Tenten mengabaikan ucapan Karin tadi.

Semula Karin terdiam, mencerna ucapan Tenten. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar. Lalu ia memberikan setumpuk lembara yang berada di tangannya pada Tenten.

"Trima Kasih, Tenten," ucap Karin dengan girang.

Kemudian Karin dan Tenten mulai disibukan dengan kegiatan demonya.

Sementara itu, telihat dua mobil laborghini hitam dan putih memasuki halaman sekolah, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dari mobil putih yang terpakir keluarlah dua orang pemuda manis dan seksi aka Kiba dan Suigetsu.

Kemudian, dari mobil hitam munculah duo makhluk kutub yang sama-sama berwajah dingin. Sasuke dan Gaara.

Kemudian mereka berempat berjalan bersama menyusuri halaman sekolah dengan kacamata hitam menutupi manik mereka.

Para siswi yang melihat, semua berdecak kagum dengan blink-blink love dan wajah tersipu.

Ada pula yang langsung berteriak memanggil nama masing-masing dari mereka.

Para siswi dengan spanduk alay lebay menyambut kedatangan para pangeran sekolah. Teriakan dan sorakan mereka menyaingi teriakan speaker yang berasal dari Karin.

"Masih seperti biasa. Menjijikan!" remeh Kiba menatap jijik ke fansgirl'nya. Meskipun ia sering memanfaatkan fansgirl'nya untuk menumpahkan nafsunya, ia tetap jijik melihat kelakuan para fangirl yang norak.

"Justru seperti ini yang nantinya kita rindukan!" sahut Suigetsu yang sepertinya menikmati teriakan para FG.

"Huh," Sasuke mendengus geli.

Gaara hanya menyerigai menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Langkah mereka berempat terhenti tepat di depan lapak Karin. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang menghentikan langkahnya lebih dulu hingga diikuti yang lain.

Kiba memberi kode Sauigetsu dengan menaikan alisnya. Suigetsu hanya mengedikan bahunya yang membuat Kiba mendengus sebal.

Sedangkan Gaara memperhatikan Sasuke.

Sasuke memajukan badanya hingga tepat berhadapan dengan Karin. Ia melihat Karin yang menatap tajam ke arahnya hingga membuat dirinya menyerigai sinis.

"Semangat sekali pagi ini, nona?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang mengandung ejekan di dalamnya, yang semakin membuat Karin menggeram penuh emosi.

Sasuke meraih dagu Karin dengan telunjuknya dan sedikit mendongakan wajah cantik itu agar menatap ke arahnya. Lalu ia sedikit membungkuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Karin dan berbisik.

"Aku tak sabar untuk menikmatimu, beibeh," deru nafas Sasuke mengenai telinga Karin yang sangat sensitive hingga membuat bulu kuduk Karin merinding. Ia jadi teringat mimpinya semalam. Gyaaaa tidak.

Keparat!

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan menemukan wajah Karin merah padam sempurna, lalu menaikan sudut bibirnya, melengkungkan senyuman yang bagi Karin adalah senyuman yang sangat ingin ia remukan.

"Ganbatte, sayang," ucap Sasuke kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Karin yang masih menunduk menahan amarahnya.

Gaara, Kiba dan Suigetsu pun beranjak mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang berjalan lebih dulu. Kiba sempat menjulurkan lidahnya pada Karin bermaksud mengejek siswi yang tidak ia kenal.

"Karin, kau tak apa?" sedikit khawatir mendapati Karin yang masih terdiam, Tenten mencoba mengguncang bahu gadis bermata ruby itu.

"Keparat!" desis Karin yang membuat Tenten menghela nafas lega. Jika Karin mengumpat, berarti ia sangat baik.

"Sudahlah. Jangan kau masukan hati ucapan Sasuke tadi," ucap Tenten berusaha menenangkan amarah Karin yang siap meledak.

"Huft, awas saja nanti. Akan ku buat dia malu!" umpat Karin mengilangkan tangan di depan dadanya dan mendengus kasar.

"Dari pada mengumpat tidak jelas, bukankah lebih baik kita melanjutkan ini?" Tenten menggoyangkan lembaran yang digenggamnya, menyadarkan tujuan Karin berdiri di sini.

"Ah betul juga," sentak Karin. Melupakan emosi yang baru saja meluap itu. Kemudian menatap Tenten serius.

"Ne, Tenten?"

"Hm?"

"Tadi itu siapa? Err maksudku yang berambut coklat dan merah?" tanya Karin yang penasaran dengan duo penampakan pengikut ketua osis itu. Ia belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

"Ooohh," Tenten membulatkan bibirnya, mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Karin.

"Yang rambut coklat itu Kiba. Dia putra bungsu keluarga Inuzuka. Orang tuanya dokter hewan sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di berbagai daerah. Keluarga Inuzuka merupakan penyuntik dana sekolah ini. Dia adalah satu-satunya anggota yang usil dan berisik di antara para pangeran sekolah. Dia juga sama brengsek dengan yang lain, suka memakai wanita seperti ganti baju," jelas Tenten panjang kali lebar yang tentu saja didengar penuh minat oleh Karin.

"Lalu yang-" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Namanya Gaara," sela Tenten memotong ucapan Karin. "Dia putra bungsu Sabaku. Anak pemilik perusahan softwere terkenal di berbagai negara," tambah Tenten.

Karin membulatkan mulutnya, mengerti dengan penjelasan Tenten itu.

"Ku dengar, dia itu gay," bisik Tenten hingga membuat Karin melebarkan manik ruby'nya dan menatap ke arahnya 'tidak percaya'.

"Serius!" pekik Karin dengan fakta mengejutkan yang satu itu.

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya. Aku hanya mendengar rumornya begitu," ucap Tenten mengedikan bahunya.

"Sayang sekali yah? Padahal dia lumayan tampan loh," Ucap Karin yang menyayangkan pribadi Gaara yang menurutnya tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari Sasuke. Eits, ko ke Sasuke lagi sih! Argh, damn it.

"Kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Tenten menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh?" Karin menjengit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Tenten, lalu ia mengibaskan tanganya. "Bu-bukan seperti itu," tepis Karin.

"Lalu apa hm?" menyerigai jahil, Tenten mengerling menggoda.

"Bukan apa-apa Tenten! Dan hei, berhenti menggodaku," sungut Karin dengan wajah memerah hingga membuat Tenten tertawa kemenangan.

Karin mencubit pipi Tenten yang terus menertawainya hingga sang empunya menjerit kesakitan dan memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Kali ini giliran Karin yang tertawa keras melihat ekspresi lucu Tenten yang tengah bersungut ria.

Mereka berdua tertawa dan saling bercanda tanpa menyadari sepasang jade tengah memperhatikan mereka dari atas atap sekolah. Rambut merah jabriknya bergoyang tertiup angin.

"Huh, kau menyebarkan gosip menjijikan, sayang," ucapannya entah pada siapa. "Bagaimana kalau aku menghukumu nanti?" lanjutnya dengan serigaian penuh arti yang ditujukan pada 'dia seseorang yang ada di hatinya. Gadis enerjik dengan segala tingkahnya.

Gay? Menggelikan sekali. Bukankah ia beberapa kali tidur dengan 'gadis'nya? Itu tandanya ia normal kan? Lalu apa maksud 'gadis'nya menyebarkan gosip menjijikan tentang dirinya? Apakah 'dia terlalu amat sangat mencintai dirinya? Ah, sepertinya Gaara pantas untuk ke'pede'an untuk alasan itu.

Tanpa terasa seulas senyum tercetak di bibirnya, membuncahkan perasaan rindu pada sosok 'dirinya'. Mungkin istirahat nanti, ia akan menemui 'dia. Yups, nice idea, Gaara.

.

.

Chimi wila chan

.

.

"Sepertinya kita akan besan'nan, bos," ucap seorang pria berbaju hitam yang tengah memandang layar televisi yang menampilkan adegan SasuKarin di halaman sekolah. Ia menolehkan manik onixnya hingga rambut panjang kuncir satu'nya ikut bergerak.

Dilihatnya sosok bos'nya tengah duduk diam sembari menompang dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangan putihnya. Lalu manik yang tak tertutupi rambut menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Jangan melototiku seperti itu bos!" protes pria itu lagi yang kini bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju singgasana bosnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan adikku pada keparat itu, Itachi!" desis sosok yang dipanggil bos oleh pria tadi yang ternyata bernama Itachi.

"Adikku tak seburuk itu, bos. Kau hanya berlebihan pada adik manismu itu," ucap Itachi yang lalu duduk bersebrangan dari bos'nya.

"Tetap saja aku tidak akan mempercayainya," sahut si bos tak mau kalah.

"Terserahmu, hanya saja feelling ku mengatakan nantinya kita akan berbesan," Itachi tersenyum simpul melihat bos'nya lagi-lagi mendengus tak terima.

Kriiieett

Kedua manusia itu menoleh pada pintu yang baru saja dibuka oleh pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki wajah babyface. Pemuda itu menghampiri Itachi dan bos'nya sembari menenteng sebuah amplop coklat di tangan.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan itu, Sasori," tanya si bos memperhatikan Sasori yang menyodorkan amplop coklat itu di mejanya. Segera ia meraih amplop itu dan menyobek ujungnya untuk mengeluarkan isi dari amplop tersebut.

Beberapa lembar kertas dengan data-data penting menjadi santap bagi sebelah mata yang tak tertutupi rambut. Sosok bos itu tengah serius membaca informasi penting yang baru saja ia terima. Setelah selesai membaca, ia sedikit kesal dan membanting kertas itu di meja.

"Jadi, dari 7 batu permata itu sudah terkumpul 5 permata!" ucap si bos dengan lantang.

Sasori mengangguk meng'iya'kan. "Ya benar, mereka telah merebut permata milik Namikaze, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Sabaku, dan Inuzuka. Mereka telah mengumpulkan sebanyak itu dan itu tandanya kita hanya memiliki kesempatan 2 permata untuk menggagalkan rencana mereka. Selain itu mereka sudah menangkap 6 nona dari masing-masing klan besar pemilik permata kunci," jelas Sasori.

"Enam?" si bos menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah kau bilang permatanya hanya 5 yang didapatkan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Benar, tapi nona Yamanaka terlalu pandai untuk menurut. Dia menyembunyikan permata itu saat semua klan'nya dibantai oleh komplotan mereka," jelas Sasori.

"Hm, dia memang seorang Yamanaka pembangkang dan selalu berpikir lebih cepat dari yang lainnya. Pantas saja ia bertindak cepat. Lantas, apa kau mengetahui dimana ia menyembunyikan permata itu?" tanya si bos pada Sasori yang kemudian menjadi diam.

Bos itu menghela nafas, lalu menoleh ke arah Itachi. Ia mengernyit melihat pemuda itu berwajah sendu. Ia sebenarnya tahu apa yang Itachi rasakan. Kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga memang menyakitkan. Merasa tidak berguna tentu saja. Ia teringat saat ia tidak bisa melindungi ayah ibunya dan juga sulung Namikaze yang kini berada di tangan kelompok penjahat itu.

"Adikmu pasti baik-baik saja, Itachi," Itachi menoleh sesaat mendengar ucapan bos'nya. Ia tersenyum dipaksakan. Dalam hati ribuan rapalan doa selalu ia kumandangkan agar adik perempuannya yang juga menjabat kakak Sasuke itu baik-baik saja sampai ia menyelamatkannya.

"Jangan lemah seperti itu, Itachi! Keyakinan seorang kakak merupakan kekuatan untuk adiknya. Aku selalu yakin bahwa Sabaku Temari adikku masih hidup dan baik-baik saja di sana. Mereka takan membunuh adik-adik kita begitu saja." ucap Sasori yang berusaha menyemangati sahabatnya itu.

Sosok bos itu mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sasori yang merupakan sahabat serta bawahannya itu.

"Trima kasih," lirih Itachi.

Hening tercipta dalam ruangan bercat merah yang terdapat begitu banyak goresan serta lubang-lubang di dindingnya. Sampai ketika Sasori berkata, "Bukankah adikmu juga dalam bahaya, bos?".

"Benar, apalagi sekarang Minato-jiisan mengirim ke sekolah luar tanpa pengawasan beliau. Kalau mereka menangkap dan merebut permata Uzumaki itu bisa menjadi bencana bagi kita semua," kata Itachi.

"Aku yakin Minato-jiisan takan memindahkan jika tidak tanpa alasan. Itu artinya Minato-jisan telah memikirkan semuanya dengan matang. Lagian dia tak memiliki permata itu?" jelas si bos.

"Apa?!" pekik Itachi dan Sasori bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tak memiliki permata itu?" tanya Sasori.

"Kau ingat kecelakaan 10 tahun lalu yang menimpa ayah ibuku?" jeda sejenak sebelum si bos melanjutkan, "Karin ikut berada di dalamnya, dan sempat keluar sebelum mobil itu meledak. Permata itu hilang sewaktu tragedi itu," terang sosok bos yang kali ini mulai bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela. Memandang ke luar yang menampilkan keindahan kota.

Itachi dan Sasori saling pandang melihat tingkah laku bos'nya yang berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Mereka sangat tahu bahwa si bos'nya sangat sensitif dengan cerita masa lalunya apalagi tentang tragedi yang merenggut orang tua pemuda yang dulunya periang. Dan karna tragedi itu pula ia terpisah dengan adik kandungnya. Mirisnya adalah adiknya itu tidak mengenal siapa dirinya. Yah, adik kesayangan bos'nya itu mengalami amnesia yang entah kapan akan sembuh. Kemungkinan kecil untuknya sembuh, itu adalah vonis dokter yang membuat sosok tegar bos'nya menjadi semakin rapuh.

Demi menutupi kerapuhannya, bos'nya ini menjadi pendiam, dan dingin. Dia juga pemimpin yang sangat tegas dan disiplin. Semenjak tragedi Uzumaki, semuanya ditanggung olehnya. Mulai dari pekerjaan umum maupun pekerjaan rahazia.

Itachi dan Sasori telah bersahabat dengan bosnya sedari kecil. Saat mereka bertiga dikirim ke sekolah ke'militer'an waktu umur 7 tahun. Pendidikan yang begitu ketat dan disiplin, serta pelatihan yang begitu keras, mereka jalani bersama. Dan sekolah itu pula tak mengijinkan mereka untuk pulang selama bertahun-tahun, jika hanya keadaan gawat darurat saja mereka diijinkan pulang. Awalnya mereka bertiga tidaklah akrab, mereka hanyalah 3 manusia yang selalu bersaing, meskipun mereka memiliki keunggulan yang hebat dimasing-masing bidangnya. Saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik. Entah siapa yang memulai, dari ejekan, perkelahian itu membuat mereka semakin mengerti satu sama lain.

Saat tragedi berdarah Uzumaki, bosnya ditarik mundur dalam pelatihan, untuk membantu keluarga Uzumaki dan tentunya dengan bala bantuan pasukan militer lainnya.

Itachi dan Sasori yang mengetahui alasan mengapa bos'nya absen dari latihan itu pun segera menemui Sang Jendral dan memaksa untuk mengizinkannya ikut membantu bosnya. Awalnya Sang Jendral tidak mengizinkan, namun melihat keteguhan dan rasa solidaritas yang tinggi dari mereka, akhirnya ia mengalah dan memberikan surat izin bertugas.

Saat mereka sampai di mansion Uzumaki, semuanya terlihat sangat kacau. Desingan peluru yang terus dimuntahkan, ledakan dimana-mana, bau anyir darah menusuk penciuman mereka dan juga puluhan mayat para prajurit bergelimpangan dengan mengenaskan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Itachi dan Sasori melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri amarah dari bosnya. Bagaimana bos'nya membrondongi musuh dengan peluru tanpa ampun, atau menebas musuh dengan katana yang digenggamnya hingga dalaman isi perut musuh menjuntai keluar, ada pula dengan sekali tebasan kepala musuh menggelinding ke bawah.

Ah, mengingat kejadian mengerikan masa lampau membuat bulu kuduk Itachi dan Sasori meremang.

"Besok, aku ingin mengunjungi Kitsune. Kau mau ikut, bos?" ucap Itachi menghembaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Manik onixnya tetap menatap punggung bosnya itu.

Mendengar ucapan Itachi, si bos menoleh dan menatap Itachi intens.

"Kami ingin menengok adik kami," jawab Sasori terlebih dahulu sebelum bosnya bertanya.

"Yup, kami merindukan mereka," tambah Itachi.

"Huft, dasar bayi. Pantas adik kalian tidak cekatan dalam tugas, itu karna kalian memanjakannya," dengus sosok si bos melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Sudahlah bos, jangan bahas misi dulu. Aku butuh refreshing. Lagian kau juga bisa ketemu adik manismu kan?" kata Sasori ikut melipat tangannya di dada sambil terus memperhatikan ekspresi bos'nya.

"Hah, terserahlah," jawab si bos sambil menghela nafas dan itu membuat Itachi dan Sasori ber'tos'ria.

.

.

Chimi Wila Chan

.

.

Mega kelam membentang di atas sana. Tanpa adanya bintang sebagai pernik indah berkilauan. Angin dingin berhembus meniupkan kebekuan pada malam. Membuat siapapun yang hendak keluar untuk berpikir ulang.

Di sebuah kamar bernuasa biru terlihat begitu sepi. Hanya denting suara yang gaduh mengisi ruangan 4x4 meter tersebut. Di atas ranjang, satu sosok tengah bergelung di dalam selimut tebal. Menenggelamkan wajahnya hingga yang terlihat menyembul hanya helaian merah.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Tapi rupanya sang pemilik kamar sudah melanglang buana ke alam mimpi.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu yang terdengar lumayan keras berhasil mengusik sosok Karin yang tengah tidur lelap. Tapi itu tidak membuat Karin segera beranjak, justru semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam selimut.

Tok tok tok

Karin berguling ke kanan dan meraih bantal yang tadi menjadi bantalan kepala, mengalih fungsikan menjadi penutup telinga dan berusaha mengabaikan ketukan itu.

Tok tok tok

"Karin! Kau sudah tidur kah?"

Telinga Karin menajam mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya. Bukankah itu suara Tenten? Mau apa dia malam-malam begini?

Dengan susah payah ia membuka kelopak matanya dan berusaha meraih kesadaran sepenuhnya. Masih setengah sadar, ia bangkit dari posisinya dan dengan enggan meninggalkan kasur hangatnya.

Cklek

"Ada apa Tenten?" suara serak sekaligus lemas menyapa Tenten yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan kamar asrama sahabatnya ini.

Tenten menggeleng dan sedikit berdecak heran pada sahabatnya. "Jangan bilang kau sudah tidur!" ucapnya berkacak pinggang.

"Sayangnya itu jawabannya, Tenten," jawab Karin, ia mengucek matanya setelah ia melepas kacamatanya terlebih dahulu. Berusaha sedikit mengurangi sepat matanya. Memakai kacamatanya kembali, Karin memperhatikan sahabatnya itu. Keningnya berkerut mendapati sahabatnya itu sedikit err modis. Celana jeans hitam dengan kaos polos merah yang dilapisi jaket jeans yang juga berwarna hitam. Sedangkan alas kakinya menggunakan sepatu sneaker berwarna putih bercorak merah.

"Kau mau kemana, Ten?"

"Bisakah kau membiarkan tamu'mu masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum bertanya?"

Karin menghela nafas panjang, kemudian melebarkan pintunya untuk Tenten masuk. 'Terima kasih' ucapan manis Tenten membuat Karin memutar matanya bosan. Lalu ia segera menutup pintu kamar asramanya.

"Jadi, bisakah kau menjelaskan mengapa kau mengganggu tidur lelapku dengan dandanan anehmu itu?" ucap Karin sedikit menyindir cara berpakaian sahabatnya itu.

Tenten menghela nafas sebal. "Kau bilang ingin menjadi ketua ketertiban kan?" katanya menatap Karin yang juga menatapnya dengan alis terangkat satu.

"Apa hubungannya? Lagian ini sudah malam, mana ada murid di sekolahan," Karin melangkah menuju Tenten yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ia ikut menjatuhkan pantatnya di atas kasur empuknya.

"Kau kan masih baru dengan sekolah ini. Untuk itu kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Karin," Tenten berkata sembari memegang bahu Karin dengan erat yang mau tak mau itu membuat Karin sedikit meringis.

Karin menyingkirkan tangan Tenten sebelum tangan itu menghancurkan bahunya. "Katakan langsung, Tenten! Jangan berambigu seperti itu!" katanya.

"Para siswa mengadakan taruhan dan balap liar setiap malamnya. Kita harus menge'cek'nya, Karin,"

"Serius!" Karin memekik tak percaya yang membuat Tenten menutup telinga demi menghindari kerusakan telinga yang diakibatkan suara toa milik Karin.

"Iya, Karinnn,"

"Okey, tunggu 5 menit, aku mau ganti baju dulu," dengan secepat kilat Karin meraih 2 helai kain dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya meninggalkan Tenten yang menepuk jidatnya.

Chimi Wila chan

Asrama Kitsune memang tidak melarang muridnya yang hendak keluar untuk sekedar mencari angin. Bisa dikatakan bahwa asrama itu bebas, bahkan terlalu bebas.

Tetapi kebebasan itu terkadang disalah gunakan oleh oknum tak bertanggung jawab. Mirisnya adalah tidak ada satu dari mereka yang peduli. Atau kah mereka terlalu menikmati kebebasan itu? Yang mana pun alasannya, tetap saja itu tak memperbaiki kekesalan seorang gadis berambut merah yang malam ini berpakain yang tak jauh berbeda dengan sahabatnya yang berada di sampingnya.

Manik ruby'nya berkilat menatap tajam ke arah gerombolan manusia yang tengah tertawa setelah kemenangan yang di dapat. Bibir pinkish gadis itu menggeram penuh kebencian.

Rasanya ia ingin menerjang gerombolan paprika itu dan menghajarnya satu per satu. Itu jika tidak ada sepasang tangan yang menahan bahunya agar tidak lari. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan sahabatnya ini.

Karin dan Tenten memutuskan untuk mengintai di balik semak-semak yang tak jauh dari arena ajang balap liar dan taruhan itu. Sebenarnya itu ide Tenten. Awalnya Karin menolak dan menginginkan langsung ke arena tetapi ceramah panjang lebar Tenten yang mampu membuatnya meng'iya'kan ide sahabatnya ini.

Karin menajamkan penglihatannya saat mobil dark blue terbuka dan menampilkan pemiliknya. Mobil itu adalah mobil yang mengikuti balap liar. Dan alangkah terkejutnya mengetahui siapa pemiliknya. Seumur hidup Karin takan pernah lupa dengan gaya pantat ayam yang bertengger di kepala orang itu dan juga serigaian menyebalkan yang selalu sanggup menyulut emosinya hingga sampai ubun-ubun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke ketua osis pantat ayam keparat mesun itu?

'Cih, jadi dia biang keroknya' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ayo kita pulang sebelum mereka menyadari kita!" ajak Tenten dengan berbisik agar tidak ketahuan. Dan anehnya Karin menurut begitu saja, tidak seperti biasnya yang selalu membangkang hingga menimbulkan perdebatan di antara mereka. Entah Tenten harus bersyukur atau khawatir dengan perubahan Karin.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan lokasi itu dalam diam. Hanya bising kendara dan beberapa orang yang berseliweran menjadi pengisi keheningan mereka.

Deretan ruko-ruko yang menawarkan berbagai diskon dan barang keluaran baru pun tak sanggup menarik mereka dari pikiran mereka.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan sekolah kita," lirih Karin yang tentu saja masih terdengar oleh Tenten.

Tenten menghela nafas lelah. Sebenarnya ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Sejujurnya ia pun tidak tahu mengapa sekolah yang dinaunginya seperti itu. Sudah sejak pertama kali ia menjejakan kaki ke sekolah seperti itu sudah terbentuk. Dimana yang lemah akan tertindas.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Karin," jawab Tenten yang sanggup menolehkan manik Ruby yang sedari tadi menatap jalanan.

"Bukankah kau sudah lama di sana?" tanya Karin.

"Dan dulu juga sama seperti sekarang, bahkan lebih parah," jawab Tenten.

Karin terdiam dan berpikir. Bagaimana cara menghentikan semua ini? Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kenakalan remaja Kitsune akan sejauh ini. Ah sepertinya perjuanganmu akan lebih panjang dari perkiraanmu, Karin.

.

.

to be continued

.

.super thanks buat:

Syalala Lala: kya aku juga suka ama Karin di chap 3 itu. Kerasa banget badasnya. Aduh lala makasih ya dah nyempetin riview.

Lar4sati: nih dah lanjut loh.

Silverqueen: ah setiap baca nama kamu,entah kenapa rasanya jadi lapar nyahaha. Makasih ya udah riview. Nih dah lanjut.

Memoriyana: nah loh, ni dah lanjut. Ayo, putih"mu juga lanjut ya. Aku gentayangin balik loh nyahaha

Hikarishe: halo cintaaa #plak/lebay lu/ ga janji yah. Tenang, ini bukan lemon ko. Lebih mengarah ke crime.

Yosh... sampai jumpa lagiii


End file.
